The Death of Him
by Your Favorite Holiday
Summary: The Boy-Who-Lived dies after fighting the Dark Lord a second time. When he does, things go crazy, secrects come out, and one more ginger may get killed in the process . . . Rated T for cursing and suggestiveness


**I had a dream. This is it. Don't ask.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling and I don't own any of this stuff bla bla bla**

What would have happened if Voldemort had killed Harry?

"HA! I have killed Harry Potter!" Voldemort screams to a crowd of people. "And this time, he will not be coming back!"

People from the good side start whispering.

"He's dead? He's really dead?" Ginny whispers to Hermione and Ron.

"Looks like it. He's dead," whispers Ron, not seeming fassed at all.

"Does this mean the end of the world?" Hermione asks.

"No. It just means life will now be a living hell," Ron says.

"I guess you're right. Oh well. It's only one person right? Like Nevile said the first time he died. People die every day," Hermione says.

"Yea, but now I'm stuck with his fucking baby!" Ginny says a little too loud, but as soon as the words leave her mouth, she covers it.

Ron turns bright red. "WHAT?!" He screams, forgetting that they are supposed to be whispering. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"Ron, Ron, he's already dead," Hermione says as her and Ginny try to hold him back. He instantly calms.

"Oh yea. Serves him right, that son of a bitch, for getting my sister knocked up."

By now everyone is stareing at the group, including Voldemort. "Who, might I ask, are you talking about?" Voldemort asks.

"Harry fucking Potter, that's who!"

"Oh good. One of you has come to your senses," he says, rubbing his hands together. Everyone looks at him.

"Have you gone _mad_?" Nevile asks.

"Look, like you said before. He's just one person. So look, we might as well get over him. The soon the better, right?" Ron explains.

"He does have a point," Hermione says.

"I guess you're right. But I'm still stuck with his kid!" Ginny says.

"WHAT?!" the rest of the Weasleys say.

"Damn it! I never know when to shut up!" Ginny says throwing her hands in the air in exaggeration.

"You never do," Hermione agrees.

"Well, my best friend is dead and has betrayed me. At least I still have you, Hermione," Ron says putting an arm around Hermione.

"Yea… well… about that…" Hermione says, wiggling out from under his arm. "I'm sorta dating someone else."

"WHAT? Who?!" Ron exclaims.

"Um… your brother," she says looking down at her feet.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Ginny asks excitedly.

"Cause I thought you would be mad," Hermione answers shyly.

"No way!" She engulfs her in a hug. Hermione looks over the younger girl's shoulder to see Ron. He is even redder than his hair and eyeing all of his brothers. Ginny suddenly lets go but gets a firm hold on Hermione's shoulders. "Who is it?" Hermione leans in and whispers the name so quietly that Ginny can barely hear it.

"No way! You and him? No way on earth! Seriously?" Ginny screams.

"It's true," Hermione says.

"You and mmphm," Hermione has covered Ginny's mouth with her hand before any more got out.

"Ow! You bit me!" Hermione exclaims jumping away from the girl. Ron suddenly comes over and steps in the middle of the two.

"Whoisitwhoisitwhoisit?!" He says so fast it almost isn't understandable.

"I'm not telling. I don't want _another_ one of my brothers dead," She says firmly.

"Oh come on! You can't keep a secret for more than an hour."

"Where did Hermione go?" Ginny asks. Everyone starts looking around, but doesn't see her.

"I don't see her." Ron says.

"HHHMM!" Someone clears their thought loudly. Suddenly everyone remembers that the death eaters are still there. "If you don't mind we would like to get back to business," Voldemort says.

"Oh yea. So what? You want us all to become death eaters, or something?" Ron asks.

"Yes, actually. Yes I would."

"Okay," he says starting to walk over. The crowd gasps. He turns to them and says, "It's not like we have a choice besides death."

"Yea. You're right." Ginny says.

"When the hell did you get smart, Weasel-bee?" Draco asks.

"I'll come over to the dark side as long as someone shuts him up," Ron says.

"Deal." Voldemort says. He is just about to cast a spell when Harry jumps up and stops him.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" He screams.

"HARRY! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Draco screams and goes over and hugs Harry. Then the weirdest thing that anyone there has ever seen happens. The two kiss. Right on the lips.

"What the fuck?" Lucius Malfoy says, staring at his son in shock. The two break apart.

"Father, I love Harry and Harry loves me." Draco goes over and starts trying to explain this to his dad.

"How many times do you have to fucking _die_?!" Voldemort says.

"Well, obviously not two times. Now, I don't feel like fighting right now. Can we just shake hands and let bygones be bygones and put this whole thing behind us?" Harry asks, getting many strange looks from both sides.

"Sure. I'm kinda tired too." Voldemort yawns and starts making his way through the death eaters.

"Did I miss anything?" Hermione asks. Her clothes are messed up along her hair.

"Where have you been?" Ron asks, pouncing on her.

"A broom closet." She says simply.

"WHO IS IT?!" Ron screams.

"If I tell you will you stop bothering me about it?" Hermione asks.

"Yes," Ron answers, suddenly calm.

"Fine. CHARLIE, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" She yells. Ron turns red again.

"Aw fuck," Charlie says before he starts running as fast as he can.

"YOU'RE GONNA DIE CHARLIE WEASLEY!" Ron screams as he chases him.

Just then, the rest of the crowd starts singing and dancing to some song.

"Is it just me, or does this seem to be a bit out of whack?" Luna asks.

"It's not just you," Nevile answers.

**AN: Ok… First story ever. Comment Please, please, please! Oh, and sorry for any misspellings or grammar mistakes.**

**Love, HG**


End file.
